la sombra del campeon
by yamihathor1
Summary: Mi nombre es Mei y estoy dispuesta a encontrar a la heroína y vencerla.
1. Chapter 1

Sombra del campeon

El inicio

Estoy totalmente harta de que me confundan con la heroína, desde hace 2 años que todos nos confunden, pero desde ese momento la he odiado y mas aun que mi amigo Matis me lo repite a cada momento.

Mi nombre es Mei y estoy dispuesta a encontrar a la heroína y vencerla, hoy inicia mi viaje pokemon y venceré al alto mando.


	2. Chapter 2

LA SOMBRA DEL CAMPEON

Petalos de flor de cerezo caen en ciudad engobe dando final a la primavera, pero hoy recibiré mi primer pokemon, mi madre entra gritando mi nombre, pero en la tv esta mi programa favorito, así que la voz de mi madre se eleva – Mei!

Dándome un tremendo susto pero me dice que debo buscar a una chica llamada Bianca, al parecer lleva un gran sombrero verde con una flor blanca, llevo más de un mes pensando que pokemon elegir y siendo franca, no se cual escoger, veamos, tepig siendo tipo fuego lleva mucha ventaja a la mayoría de los pokemon que planeo atrapar, snivy es de tipo planta y se me hace un pokemon muy atractivo por sus habilidades de tipo hierba, pero oshawoot que es tipo agua igual tiene mucha ventaja en pokemones de la zona.

Mientras mi mente se pierde en tales pensamientos, Matis y su pequeña hermana me dan palabras de aliento para comenzar mi viaje.

Matis se ofrece a acompañarme a buscar a Bianca pero él ya tiene a su pokemon que así que pensando mejor la situación, ya he decidido que pokemon escoger.

Al llegar al mirador, hay una chica de espalda a nosotros, mira a la nada, como pensando en algo tan profundo que no se da cuenta que ya estamos ahí.

Como quisiera volver a mis amigos, a Cheren, a Tou..

Eh, disculpa, tu eres Bianca?

Si, hola! Tú debes ser Mei. Una entusiasta Bianca nos recibe, parece una niña dulce y muy alegre

Bien Mei, recibiras a tu compañero pokemon, bueno antes que nada conoce a los pokemon. Tres pokemon van apareciendo, dos de ellos machos y una es hembra, igual tenia una mirada llena de energía, igual a la mia.

Bien Mei, es hora de elegir a tu compañero

Snivy, elijo a snivy

Genial, es una linda snivy

Lo se, bien snivy yo sere tu entrenadora. Snivy me miro y sonrió, es asi como ahora ya éramos un equipo y yo ahora era entrenadora pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Encuentro en la niebla

Después de recibir a snivy, decidimos que primero entrenaríamos para ganar experiencia y asi vencer al líder del primer gimnasio, se dice que es nuevo pero que ha sido entrenador desde hace 2 años, la verdad no se siquiera su nombre pero como sea lo venceremos, Bianca nos enseñó lo básico en atrapar pokemon e incluso a Matis y a mí nos entregó la pokedex y así podríamos ayudarla a completar su investigación, dentro de la ruta comenzamos a entrenarnos para poder ser más fuertes y conocer más pokemon y hacer crecer a nuestro equipo, hasta el momento solo he podido atrapar a un charmander bastante fuerte pero pudimos vencerlo, estaba recién de mi primer encuentro con entrenadores pero tanto charmander como snivy estaban agotados y en centro pokemon estaba aún lejos de nuestro alcanze, nos encontramos a un pidove de bastante fuerza que vencio con facilidad a snivy, asi que charmander estaba en las ultimas y no tardaría en caer vencido, pero justo cuando mi pokemon estaba por caer, una extraña niebla apareció mas y mas cerca de nosotros, era raro en esta zona este tipo de fenómeno y solo podía ser obra de un pokemon, solo pude ver que un ataque de tipo planta salio de la niebla asustando a pidove, no entendia lo que ocurria pero su voz me hizo entrar en razón

Deberías considerar llevar artículos para que la salud de tu pokemon este estable, a este paso solo te arriesgas a que te venzan y salgan lastimados.

Y quien eres tú para decirme esto.

No podía verle pero era una voz de una mujer al parecer muy joven, pero poco a poco la niebla se desvanecia, pude distinguir a un serperior salir de la niebla y a su entrenadora, una joven bastante bonita, cabello castaño, ojos azules casi como los míos, y a su lado un gardevoir hembra.

Perdona si te he asustado pero pasaba a visitar a un viejo amigo cuando vi tu batalla y a tu pokemon perdiendo.

Si, eh.., solo trataba de atraparlo pero creo que era bastante para nosotros.

Así me paso cuando recién inicie mi viaje, pero dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mei, y tu

Solo dime White, y estos son mis pokemon serperior y gardevoir

Lindos pokemon, pero ¿porque te escondias en la niebla?

Para pasar desapercibida por los entrenadores, en este momento no quiero mucho contacto con ellos que digamos.

Era increíble ver a la última evolución de snivy y mas a un pokemon adulto, sabía que esta chica llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando a sus pokemon los cuales parecían fuertes y quería probar su fuerza, pero yo estaba en desventaja al solo tener dos pokemon iniciales.

Quieres venir conmigo, tal vez podamos entrenar un poco. Ella me había ofrecido ayudarme a entrenar, tal vez asi veria que tan fuerte era.

Claro, de hecho quiero enfrentar al nuevo líder de gimnacio, pero necesito atrapar mas pokemon y hacerme más fuerte.

En ese caso, vamos al rancho pokemon, ahí hay variedad de pokemon, igual yo necesito atrapar un pokemon muy especial.

Sin duda acepte y no sé por qué pero me daba la sensación de conocer a esta chica pero jamas la había visto, tal vez más adelante sabría quién era realmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirto y el equipo plasma

White fue de gran ayuda al enseñarme técnicas para entrenar y ganar la máxima experiencia, snivy ahora se hacía más y más fuerte al igual que charmander, de paso atrape un riolu bastante fuerte para ser aun pequeño, llegamos pronto al pueblo Ocre donde White me dijo que tenía que ver a un amigo para recibir noticias pero antes de eso teníamos que descansar y sanar nuestros pokemon, en el centro pokemon dejamos que la enfermera se encargara de curar a nuestros compañeros mientras nosotras tomábamos algunas malteadas y panqueques, pero White estaba demasiado callada pero no me atrevía a preguntarle tal motivo, apenas nos conocíamos pero tenía la sensación de que pronto me enteraría de su vida, no paso ni media hora cuando ya era hora de seguir adelante, mi mente no estaba al cien y tenía que entregar un mapa a Matis como encargo adicional, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a una cabaña algo alejada del pueblo, White parecía conocer perfectamente la zona puesto que cuando nos acercamos, un hombre de aspecto extraño y muy risueño nos recibió.

Lady White, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

No exageres Mirto, solo han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez

Pero mírate nada más, haz embellecido aún más de lo que recordaba

Solo he madurado

¿Cuándo regresaste de Hoenn?

Hace una semana

¿Y lo has encontrado?

No, mi padre me está ayudando, pero me he dado por vencida, además de que Makoto me necesita más que nunca

Quien o de que hablaban, al escuchar a White sobre su padre y sobre el nombre Makoto, tal ves era su hermano o algún familiar, amigo, pero eran tantas cosas por procesar, fue cuando Mirto se dirigió hacia mí.

Y tú eres la hermana de Lady White me supongo

No, mi nombre es Mei y recién conocí a White al igual que hoy mismo inicie mi viaje pokemon

Entiendo, ¿te gustaría tener un desafío para divertirnos un poco?

Claro, eso me gustaría mucho

Entonces no se diga más, será un combate doble, oigan niños, ¿quieren luchar con estas entrenadoras?

Si señor!

El combate fue doble, los niños contra nosotras dos, ellos eligieron a dos patrats, mientas que yo envié a snivy, pero White, no sabía lo que le pasaba o no sabía que pokemon elegir, pero a final de cuentas envió a un zorua pero lo interesante es que en vez de rojo era azul, el combate fue duro pero White había ya terminado con su rival pero a mí me estaba costando trabajo ganar, snivy por fin dio por terminado el combate, fue divertido no lo voy a negar, pero una vez más teníamos que partir al rancho pokemon, en mi caso para encontrar a Matis y entregarle su mapa, en el caso de White, ella me había dicho que necesitaba encontrar a un pokemon llamado mew, Mirto nos despidió y claro, nos dijo que regresáramos pronto ya que éramos bien recibidas.

Cuando llegamos al rancho pokemon encontré rápidamente a Matis, White nos dejó un momento a solas y fue cuando los encargados se veían preocupados, al parecer uno de sus dos herdier se había extraviado, Matis,White y yo, nos ofrecimos a buscarlo y tal vez atrapar algún pokemon, Matis fue por su lado y yo pensaba revisar la parte boscosa del rancho, pero White se quedó justo donde estaba, como si pensara en algún plan, pronto sería mi sorpresa que saco una pokebola que jamás había visto, era de un color azul intenso con joyería incrustada, la pokebola dio paso a un lucario, White le explico la situación y pronto lucario cerró los ojos y White me pidió que no hiciera el menor ruido, pronto lucario echó a correr hacia algún lugar, teníamos que ser rápidas para alcanzarlo y cuando lo hicimos, ahí estaba el herdier pero no estaba solo, aquel pokemon le ladraba a dos sujetos con ropas extrañas de color negro, al parecer eran ladrones pero al ver el rostro de White creo que era algo más que eso y ellos la reconocieron al instante.

Así que ya has regresado miserable criatura

Y eso que les importa y ¿qué hacen aquí?

Hace dos años iniciamos algo pero el traidor nos abandonó y ahora pensamos terminar nuestro deber y conquistar Unnova

Están locos si lo voy a permitir

Justamente te necesitamos a ti o más bien al engendro al que llamas hijo, nuestro señor lo busca al igual que a ti

No lo podía creer, White era madre de alguien, pero se veía demasiado joven, pero ahora eran más las preguntas que me invadían, porque ellos querían a su hijo y a ella, y eso de conquistar Unnova no sonaba nada bien, era tanta mi impresión que solo los desafié a un combate pero White me dijo que me llevara al pokemon fuera de ahí, que ella se encargaría de todo, en ese momento Matis llego con nosotras y yo le pedí el favor que yo no quise hacer, White se dio cuenta de eso y acepto mi ayuda, el combate era doble así que sería fácil terminar, ellos mandaron a dos sandiles, mientras que yo conociendo su debilidad envié a snivy mientras que White había al lucario que la había ayudado momentos antes, el combate no duro mucho y fue así como ellos se marcharon jurando estar mejor preparados para la próxima vez, pero antes de eso uno de ellos dijo algo.

Kyurem será nuestro al igual que tomaremos venganza con el traidor del ex rey y contigo heroína de zekrom

¿QUEEE! White es la heroína que pensaba vencer?, no, no, no era posible, ella no podía ser a la persona que pensaba vencer, era mucho para mí, pero quien era a quien le llamaban traidor y que quería un kyurem, ahora menos entendía que es lo que ocurría, después de que se fueron White estaba aún más seria que nunca y algo pálida, pero me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo quien realmente era ella

Antes que nada Mei….


	5. Chapter 5

El secuestro de White

No lo podía creer, White estaba a punto de contarme sobre las dudas que cada vez crecían en mi mente, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una de sus pokebolas libero a su lucario al parecer estaba sintiendo la presencia de algo o de alguien y justamente fue White la que libero a su gardevoir.

Mei tienes que irte de aquí!

Pero que pasa no hay nadie

SOLO VETE ¡!

En ese momento aproximadamente 15 personas con los trajes del equipo plasma nos habían rodeado, eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos y cada uno tenía pokemon bastante avanzados en evolución así que yo no era de gran ayuda, el gardevoir de White hizo aparecer esa misma neblina que la cubría cuando la conocí, todo era confusión pensaba que tal vez solo era para despistar al enemigo pero la neblina no funciono porque antes de intentar ayudarla, dos reclutas tenían a White inconsciente y un amoonguss detrás de ellos, lo que significaba que sus pokemon y ella estaban paralizados, no pude hacer nada y solo pude ver como se la llevaban, ahora más que nunca tenía que ayudar a una amiga en peligro y hacerme más fuerte junto con mis pokemon.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar

Un joven de unos 18 años bajaba de un dragón blanco en el que fuera el bosque blanco, todo le era tan familiar pero en esos 2 años que estuvo fuera todo había cambiado, ya no había pokemon en el bosque, en su lugar habían construido un centro de entrenamiento.

Tanto tiempo fuera y todo ha cambiado, pero tengo que encontrarla antes que este de nuevo en peligro


End file.
